When your dreams come true
by Cosmik
Summary: Misty and Brock left Ash after the Johto league. Now Misty is having strange nightmares that will guide her and her old friends to a new adventure...Can Misty survive this adventure and reveal her true feelings to Ash...again?review please
1. Prologue

When your dreams come true  
  
Epilogue  
  
Four o'clock in the morning. Misty woke up startled. "The same nightmare again." she thought. She was in her apartment, lying in her bed, all sweaty. "I wish I was still with Brock.And with Ash.At least I wouldn't feel so lonely." Right after the Johto League, the three of them took separate ways. Brock had returned to Pewter City, to be the Gym Leader. Misty had also returned to her Gym, to help her sisters. Ash had continued to travel to catch even more pokemon. After a few months, Misty decided to buy her own apartment since she was already 19, but she now regretted her decision. Although she her sisters everyday at the Gym, when she returned to her apartment she felt so lonely. "Perhaps I should have stayed with Ash" she said with a said grin. But she knew she couldn't stay with him. "Not after telling him my true feelings and knowing that I was just his best friend." she thought bitterly. "I guess a glass of milk should calm me down and help me sleep." Misty said as she tried to move away those thoughts. 


	2. Memories

When your dreams come true  
  
Chapter one: Memories  
  
"Another long day over!" Misty said as she stretched and leaned against the chair. "Go home sis'!" Lily said in a reassuring tone. "Thanks Lil'!" Misty said smiling "I can really use a good hot bath." she added. "Misty you need to relax! Why don't you go to the cinema with a friend or something?" Lily asked looking at her sympathetically. "Please, not again." Misty said in an exasperated tone. "Come on Misty! It's been ages since you and your friends Brock and Ash last meet!" Lily looked at her with puppy dog eyes, trying to convince her. "Oh, OK! I'll talk to Brock!" Misty said because she knew that her sister would never give up. "Great! If you need I day off just tell us!" Lily said excitedly. "I don't need one.But thanks anyway!" Misty said as she left the Gym.  
  
********************************************************************* Misty was in her apartment, taking a relaxing hot bath. "Maybe Lily's right! I think meeting Brock will be fun! But I'm not so sure about Ash.He's probably still travelling." she though "And even if he's not travelling I don't think that I can face him." Misty said, tears starting to fill her eyes.  
  
Flashback "Ash I need to talk with you." "Sure Misty! What's up?" It was just before Ash's final battle. Misty had to tell him the truth. She couldn't take it anymore, being with him, trying to hide her true feelings. "Well Ash, I need to tell something very important." They were sitting in a bench, in a garden that surrounded the building. "Ok Misty.You can tell me!" Ash said starting to look worried. Misty took a deep breath and gathered all the courage she had. "Ash.I love you!" she said looking at Ash, a bit nervous and afraid. "I love you too Misty!" Ash said after an awkward silence. Misty was thrilled and was about to ask why didn't he told her that earlier when he said: "You know, we are friends for 7 years and despite all our arguments you are my best friend!" Ash said in a strange voice. "Yeah, of course, your best friend." Misty repeated in shock. That wasn't what she expected to ear. "Misty they're calling me for my final battle, I gotta go!" Ash said looking at the buildings entrance. "Will you come to watch me?" he asked. "Of course Ash." Misty said trying to hold the tears. "I just. have to go to the bathroom." "Ok! I'll see you and Brock after the match." "Yeah sure.Oh, and good luck!" Misty said trying to use a cheerful tone. "Thanks!" Ash said before disappearing with the men that were calling him. She started crying the moment he left. "His best friend." she thought "Why did I ever thought that he could love me?! I'm so stupid." After a few minutes she remembered that he was expecting her after the battle. "I gotta be there to support him.And this might be the last time that I see him battling." she thought. Misty had decided to return to Cerulean City after Ash's final match. When she said this to Brock he said that he was planning to do the same thing. "I think my father can use my help! He must be exhausted!" he said with a grin. And that's what they told Ash after he won the Johto League. And that was the last time she saw them. Almost a year ago.  
  
********************************************************************* Misty was already sitting in her bed, looking at the phone. She had just finished talking to Brock. He told her that Ash was doing great, he had started dating a girl that was also in a pokemon quest, so they travelled together now. She also found out that he was still in Johto so he wouldn't be able to meet them. "Fortunately!" Misty thought. She still remembered that last argument she and Ash had before she and Brock returned to Kanto.  
  
Flashback "Why are you leaving me?!" Ash asked surprised. "I need to help my father Ash, he has to run the gym and take care of all my brothers and sisters! And believe me when I tell you that it's not an easy task!" Brock said "What about you Misty? Your sisters don't need your help at the gym!" "Ash I'm not useless you know!" she said angrily "No you're just a Tom-boy with a bad temper!" he said sarcastically. "Oh yeah? And you're just a stupid, dense brat that doesn't understand NOTHING!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "You know, I'm really happy that you're leaving!" "You know what? So am I!" "Oh come on guys! Ash, you know we're going to miss you." Brock said trying to end the argument. "I'll miss YOU Brock, not HER!" Ash said angrily "You're so childish Ash Ketchum!" Misty said "I am not!" "Yes you are." "GUYS!!!!!!!!!" Brock yelled  
  
"I'm still angry with that brat!" Misty said "Probably because he's just to stupid to understand that I really like him."  
  
DISCLAIMER: I forgot to say that I don't own pokemon. I hope you like this chap. Review please! 


	3. Meeting old friends

When your dreams come true 

Chapter two: Meeting old friends

_She was walking in a dark corridor. When she was almost giving up and starting to go back, she saw a door. She could see a strange blue light behind it. She opened the door carefully. Suddenly she saw herself deep in the water, not knowing how that happened. She began to swim, trying to reach the surface. When she finally reached it and was able to breath, she saw a strange animal that seemed to be a large dog, or a wolf. And it was that mysterious animal that had the strange blue light…_

In a second, the animal disappeared and she was being pulled into the water, she was sinking in the dark water and she couldn't do anything… 

Misty woke up shivering. "I can believe in this! The same nightmare! What does it mean?" Misty asked herself.

"At least today I woke up at seven a.m!" she thought looking at the alarm clock.

"I better get dressed!"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Another exhausting day at Cerulean City's Gym. Misty was checking the aquariums to see if everything was all right.

"God it's already half past six! I gotta go!" Misty said looking at her watch.

"You're meeting Brock right Mist'?" Daisy asked

"That's right! Do you mind if I go now?" Misty asked concerned.

"Of course not sis'! Go and have fun!" Daisy said smiling.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Misty had just entered the coffee shop in Viridian City and was trying to find her old friend Brock.

"Misty?…" she turned when she felt an hand on her shoulder.

"Brock?! Oh I missed you so much!"

"Me too Misty! We hadn't seen each other for a year!" Brock said as the two hugged.

"So how are you doing?" Misty asked interested.

"Lot of work you know… Taking care of the Gym and my brothers and sisters… I'm really glad that my father is there to help me!" Brock said laughing.

"I have a lot of work too! I'm a Gym Leader now!" Misty said proudly "But, of course, I don't have all the work you have…my sisters are all grown up…" Misty said giggling.

"Yeah, I still remember how grown up they are…" Brock said with a dreamy face.

Misty hit him in the head "Hey you're talking about my sisters you know!" she said warningly.

"Ouch! Still the same Misty! I think that's why I like you!" Brock said laughing.

Misty also started laughing and they went on talking about their past adventures.

"I remember now! I have great news Misty! I talked with Ash yesterday and he invited us to a party that his girlfriend is giving for her birthday! She lives in Ecruteak City in Johto, so after the party we could check out the city!" Brock said excitedly.

Misty wasn't that excited with the news.

"Really Brock? I don't know if I can go, with the gym and that…" she said.

"Oh come on Misty! You should forget all the problems you and Ash had before! We haven't seen him for almost a year! And more, we didn't had the opportunity to visit the town when we went there with Ash…He was always in a hurry…" Brock said.

"I'm still not sure…" Misty said, trying to make Brock give up.

"We've gotta visit the Tin Tower! People say it's amazing! Oh come on, for old time's sake!" Brock was now using the old but still effective blackmail.

But even that wouldn't change Misty's mind if she hadn't heard that name…

"Tin Tower?" Misty asked. It seemed that something clicked in her mind.

"Yeah… But are you going or not? It's in a week…" Brock added hopefully.

"Ok, I'll go…But I'm warning you: If I think that the party is boring I wont stay…"

"Ok Misty! You know, we could go together! I talked with Ash and he told me that is better to catch a train in Saffron City and he would meet us in Goldenrod Station… What do you think?"

"All right…" Misty said and they started arranging the details.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Misty was at home. She was talking to her sisters, telling them about the party.

"Great Misty! Perhaps you'll find a boyfriend!" Violet said giggling

"Oh you are so funny Violet!…" Misty said angrily "Look, I gotta get some sleep…"

"Ok,Ok… Sweet dreams sis'!" Violet said softly.

"Thanks… Goodnight to you all…Bye."

Misty started thinking about Ash's girlfriend.

"I bet she's gorgeous…"

Misty herself was gorgeous: she was thin, tall and had a beautiful long red hair (that she now used loose).She could have a boyfriend if she wanted to.(but she didn't because…yes, because she liked Ash).

Misty suddenly move away those thoughts.

 "Misty Waterflower are you jealous?!" she squealed. "I better get some sleep…I must be hallucinating…" she said when she remembered what she was thinking just a 

few minutes ago.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

_The same dark corridor, the same door, the same strange blue glow…_

_The same water and the same animal…_

_And then she was being pulled… The strange glow was fading away… Or maybe it seemed to be fading away because she was closing her eyes as she went deeper and deeper…_

_Then, all of a sudden, someone or something got her out of the water._

_She was lying in the ground, shivering, all wet, and she could see the door far away…_

_The strange glow was very near…Then she heard some noise and it disappeared…Someone was walking towards her but it was all too blurry…She couldn't see who the person was…_

****************************************************************************************************************************************

The days went by quickly and all of a sudden Misty was anxious and nervous… It was the day before the party…

"God, in 8 hours I'll be in the train with Brock…After 2 or 3 hours I'll be in Goldenrod, waiting for Ash…" she thought

"I guess the idea of going back to Cerulean right now is very appealing…" she thought with a sad grin.

"Oh stop being such a coward Misty!" she said out loud and then was happy because she was all alone in the room, otherwise people would think that she was crazy…

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hi Misty! How was the trip to Saffron?" Brock asked

"Exhausting! I came yesterday first thing in the morning by train and just arrived at half past 8 pm…And you?" she asked

"Almost the same thing…How are your sisters?" Brock asked turning red 

"Brock do you see my fist? Remembered what used to happen when you began drooling after some girl?" Misty asked with a grin

"Yes I remember too well…Guess it's better if we talk about something else…" Brock said with a weak smile.

I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you for the reviews (although they're only two of them).

And sorry if the English isn't that good…(I'm Portuguese)

DISCLAIMER: I'm going to say just one more time, I do not one pokemon, just Jenny (Ash's girlfriend).


	4. The reencounter

When your dreams come true

Chapter three: The reencounter

A few hours later…

"Do you have all of your things with you? Brock asked

"Yeah. Where's Ash?" Misty was becoming nervous… again.

"He's right there! ASH!!! WE'RE HERE!!!" Brock yelled.

"Oh God! If I don't die with the perspective of seeing Ash at least I'll die of embarrassment!" Misty whispered to herself.

"Brock you don't have to yell! He already saw us!" Misty said noticing the curious looks of people in the station.

"Hey Ash, how are you man? I missed you!" Brock said when ash reached them.

"I missed you too Brock! And your meals! " Ash giggled

"I think that you're best friend is food Ash! Not me or Misty like you used to say!" Brock said laughing as the two hugged.

And then Ash turned to face Misty.

"OK, try to act like a normal human being…" Misty said to herself.

"Hi Mist'! I really missed you…and our arguments!" Ash continued to giggle.

Misty wanted to be nice but somewhat distant, because she didn't want to get hurt again, but when Ash teased her… She couldn't help it…

"Oh yeah? Do you want to already star one? To refresh your memory…" she said grinning.

"Please not now guys! I'm just too tired…And I'm getting old for this sort of things you know…" Brock said, almost begging.

"Oh OK Brocko… We'll give you a rest… For now…" Ash said with a devilish smile.

" How can I not love him?" Misty thought bitterly "I'd just like if he love me back…"

"…right Misty?" Brock asked but Misty just caught the end of the question.

"What Brock? Sorry, I didn't listen…"

"I was saying that after the party we'd like to visit the Tin Tower…" Brock repeated patiently.

"Yeah that's right…" Misty had almost forgotten about the tower…She felt that something important was there…

"Misty are you all right? You're very distracted today…" Brock asked concerned

"Sorry Brock…I'm just tired like you are…"

"Sorry guys! I better take you to Jenny's house. It's a huge mansion with lots of guest rooms… You can rest there." Ash said.

"Thanks man, I really can use some rest…" Brock said.

"Right, let's go! My car is over there!" Ash said.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh my God…" were the only words that Misty was able to say after she saw Jenny's mansion.

"Ash I thought the house was big… Not gigantic!" Brock said astonishingly.

"Yeah…Do you wanna meet Jenny?" Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"I definitely don't wanna meet your girlfriend Ash Ketchum!" Misty said in a low voice.

"What Misty?" Brock asked.

"Hum… I was saying that I'd like to see our rooms Brock…" she said nervously.

"Sure! Come in guys!" Ash said opening the front door.

"Hi Ash! I missed you honey!" said a girl voice.

"I guess this beautiful lady is…" Brock said, already drooling over the girl.

"Jenny Hampton, Ash's girlfriend!" the girl said (a bit to excitedly for Misty).

"Yeah, well…Let me show you your rooms!" Ash said.

"Oh sweaty I'll come with you!" she said looking at Ash with an enormous smile (Misty might say dumb smile).

"No need to do that Jenny…" Ash said in a rather exasperated tone.

"Oh, OK…I'll just… be preparing things…you know, for tonight's party…" she said in a tearful voice.

"Ok!" Ash said and Misty gave him a terrible glare.

"Ash is just kidding! Come with us Jenny!" although Misty didn't like her, she didn't want her to cry in her own birthday.

"Ash Ketchum you're still one of the most insensitive…" Misty thought to herself before she was interrupted.

"… your room Misty." Ash said looking at her with a grin.

"They must think I'm crazy…" she thought blushing hard.

"Hey, hum… Misty right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah…" Misty replied.

"Do you want me to help you with your dress and with your hair…You know, for tonight's party?" she asked with a strange smile

"You don't need to do that Jenny…"Misty wasn't exactly anxious to be left alone with her…

"Oh, don't say that! I'll meet you in your room at half past six ok?" she asked

"Well…" Misty said

"Ok! So see you later!" she said and disappeared behind one of the hundreds of doors in that house.

"That's one thing I hate about her…" Ash said

"What?" Misty asked curiously.

"She's just… too persistent…" Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Well, but you like her don't you?" Misty asked nervously.

"I…I gotta go guys! See you later at the party!" he said and he also disappeared behind one door.

"Well, I'm gonna unpack my things…"Brock said "See you at the party…And good luck with Jenny!" he said grinning

"Ah,ah! You're so funny Brock…" she said angrily as she opened the door.

Another chap done!

Thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Talking to Jenny

When your dreams come true

Chapter four: Talking to Jenny

Misty was lying in the bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about Ash.

"Oh he's just has I remembered… Only a bit taller, a bit cutter…Oh who am I kidding? He's gorgeous! But has the same kid's face that I loved… Why do I have to love him?"

Suddenly someone knocks at the door.

"Can I come in Misty?" it was Ash's voice.

"Sure Ash!" Misty was now sitting in the bed.

Ash entered the room and closed the door. "So, do you like your room?" he asked.

"Yeah it's great…But it's not the type of room that I'm used to…" when Misty thought about what she told she added: "Oh, but the house is really… beautiful!" she said with a weak smile.

"It's not my style either…" he said with a grin "But that doesn't matter. So, how are things at the gym?" Ash asked

 "Good, but we've been really busy! You know that my sisters used to close the gym at weekends to rest…And go shopping…" she said smiling "But now we're open because I offered to stay there… And we agreed that in the other days I'll battle with trainers whenever I want…" she completed.

"But I heard that you're not giving any badges…" he said with a big smile.

"Oh, you're just exaggerating…" Misty said blushing.

"Yeah right…" Ash was looking at her attentively " I missed you so much Misty…" he said as he got closer

"Me too Ash…" she said looking at his eyes.

Then Ash touched her cheek.

"You're so beautiful…" and then he kissed her.

Misty was so happy… He was doing the only thing that she wanted him to do for years… 

When they broke apart, Ash said three little words that mean a world to Misty (because he was the one that was saying them):

" I love you"

"Hum?!" Misty mumbled when she open her eyes. 

"What's that awful noise?" but she realised soon that was someone at the door.

"Misty, it's me, Jenny! Can I come in?" she asked.

"What? I don't believe that all of that was just a dream…" she said angrily as she got up to open the door.

"Were you asleep? Oh sorry…" she said (and it looked like she really mean it).

"Oh no, it's OK, really! I was just resting but I'm OK now…" Misty said smiling.

"Well, you can show me your dress then!" she said .

 "It's just a simple blue dress… Brock told me that this was a formal party but that the dress should be a simple one, right?"

"Yeah, that's right! Can you put it? I could help you with your hair but first I need to see it!"

"Ok. Wait a minute…" Misty said as she entered the bathroom.

A few minutes later…

"Oh, it's beautiful! And it looks great on you!" Jenny said.

Misty's dress was light blue, right below her knees and didn't have sleeves.

"Thank you…" Misty said embarrassed " But what about your dress?" she asked.

"Oh, it's right here…" and she picked a pink dress.

"Ok, I better get dressed too because we only have 45 minutes, I should have met you earlier…" Jenny said and she entered the bathroom.

"She's really nice… I just would like if she wasn't Ash's girlfriend…" Misty said bitterly.

Moments later Jenny left the bathroom.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's beautiful…" Misty said feeling jealous.

Jenny had blonde curly hair, her eyes were green, she was tall and thin. Her dress had long sleeves but it was really short: it was above her knees.

Unfortunately for Misty she looked really great with that dress.

"Well, I think we both ought take our hair loose. What do you think?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I agree…" Misty said.

"Then…I guess that we can talk for a while… We still have 30 minutes…" Jenny said.

"Sure…" Misty said, but starting to get nervous… "I just hope she doesn't want to talk about Ash…" Misty thought.

"Misty, you know Ash for a long time…And I wanted to ask you something about him…" she said looking at Misty hopefully.

"What do you want to know?" Misty asked

"You like him don't you?" 

"What?!" Misty asked surprised

"Sorry for asking this, but I really need to know…" Jenny looked at Misty with a serious expression on her face.

"I…I…" Misty didn't know what to say…She didn't want to tell Jenny the truth, but didn't want lie neither…

"Misty I want you to be honest with me…It's just because I think that Ash doesn't like me… In fact, I think that he never did, at least like a girlfriend you know…"

Misty still didn't know what to say, so she kept listening.

"And I think that I don't…" but she was interrupted by Brock.

"Oh you two are already dressed… And may I say that you look gorgeous tonight…" he said grinning.

"Thank you Brock…" Jenny said smiling.

"I can believe in you Brock…I feel that Jenny was going to tell me something really important…" Misty thought angrily.

"Brock can just await for me and Misty at the party? I know that it's going to start soon, but I need to tell Misty something…" Jenny told Brock.

"OK…I'll just go with Ash and tell him that you're going in a few minutes…"Brock said and he went down the stairs.

 "Misty I just need you to know this: I still like Ash…But in a friendly way. I understood that when you came in and I started to talk with you. I should be jealous right? But I wasn't… I just got used to having him near me, and I liked that because I never had a friend like him…He's so…"

"Caring…" they both said.

"Yeah, that's right…" Jenny said "I noticed that you look at him in a different way that a friend should…" she said smiling softly.

Misty started to blush.

"I like him… But I don't think that he likes me…" she said.

"That's one thing that I can't tell you…I don't know him enough to say that…" Jenny said "I think that's your job to find out that."

"Ok…Thank you very much Jenny! You really helped me!" Misty said excitedly

"Well, let's go to the party!" she said and they both went to the reception room.

This chapter was a bit longer than the others…

I hope you like it!

Review please!


	6. The party and the tower

When you dreams come true

Chapter five: The party and the tower

Misty was so happy! She now knew that Jenny would support her if she and Ash started going out. Jenny also told her that Ash never like her as a girlfriend…

"Maybe it's because he loves ME!" she thought excitedly.

"Misty, you better not get carried away… What if he really loves her? She can be mistaken… Oh, but she can't be! I gotta have hope!" she thought.

Misty and Jenny had already arrived the reception room.

"Misty I'm going to say hello to my friends…I'll be back in a minute to introduce you to everyone ok?" Jenny asked.

"Ok, I'll just get something to drink…" Misty said and went to the refreshment table.

Before she could reach the table, a boy in his early twenties came to talk to her.

"Hi, my name is Cole. I saw you when you arrived with Jenny but I think I don't know you…" he said smiling at her

"You don't know me because I'm a friend of Ash Ketchum, Jenny's boyfriend." Misty said.

"Oh so that's why I couldn't remember your name…I was sure that I couldn't forget the name of such a beautiful lady…" he said smiling even wider.

"Thanks…" Misty said blushing "My name is Misty by the way…" she said.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Sure!" Misty replied.

Of course he was no Ash, but Misty couldn't find him, and she wasn't going to stay there, all alone waiting for him.

Cole was really nice and he was good looking too. He had brown wavy hair, was tall and had blue eyes.

After dancing for a while, she asked Cole if she could rest and began looking for Ash… again. Although she wanted to see him, she still didn't know what to tell him…

 "I think I should try to have fun now…I'll talk to Ash after the party…" she thought.

She danced a few more times with Cole and with some other guys. Sometimes she tried to find Ash or Brock…She would always see Brock stalking some girl…But she could hardly see Ash… He was always talking to Jenny, and noticing the laughter she could say that he was having a great time with her…

"I thought that she didn't like him anymore…" Misty said jealously "But it doesn't seem that way…"

"Misty Waterflower stop being paranoid!" she said to herself.

She then saw Brock running after another girl and she remembered that she could talk to him about Ash.

Brock was one of Ash's best friend's and she was almost sure that he knew if Ash loved her… or not.

"Brock, I need to ask you something…" Misty said while she was pulling him away from the poor girl.

"Ouch Misty! I'm tell you, that girl liked me…You're probably getting in the way of love…" he said with a dream look in his eyes.

"Yeah right Brock, that's what you say about every girl you meet…" Misty said grinning.

"Oh, well… I just hope that you have something really important to ask me because I she was almost begging me to dance with her…" Brock said angrily.

Misty looked at the girl he was referring to. She was really relieved that Brock was there anymore… (you could still see her at the end of the party looking behind her back with a frightened look…)

"Yeah, I bet she's really sad that you're not there Brock…" Misty said laughing.

"What do you mean?" he asked when he noticed her laughter.

"Nothing…Listen, I gotta ask you something really important… But you gotta promise me that you won't tell this to no one." Misty said.

"Ok Misty, you know that you can trust me…" Brock said seriously.

Misty was about to ask if Brock knew if Ash loved her when she saw him with Jenny leaving the room.

"Where are they going?" she said in a low tone.

"Who?" Brock asked.

"Wait just a minute Brock…I'll be right back!" Misty said as she left.

"Misty ?…"Brock asked but he couldn't finish his questions because she was already far away.

"Why are they going to the garden?" she said as she left the room towards the garden.

When she was outside the house, she could see Ash and Jenny sitting in a bench.

They talked for at least 15 minutes but she couldn't hear them because she was too far.

She was already leaving the bush were she had been hiding because she understood that they just wanted some privacy… When they kissed.

It was a quick kiss, and then the two of them got up and returned to the reception room.

"What?…" Misty asked, tears filling her eyes "She said that she didn't love him anymore…She gave me hope by telling me that he didn't love her too…" Misty said already crying.

"I gotta get out of here…" she said wiping her tears away and entering the room, trying not to be noticed.

She went up the stairs and entered her room.

When she had all of her things packed, she left the house quietly.

"I just have to get in a train…"she said sobbing "and by tomorrow I'll be in Kanto…"

She was walking towards the station when she passed the Tin Tower.

"I almost forgot about you…" she said still sobbing "I guess that I have time to make a quick visit…They won't know I'm gone for at least two or three hours and I already have a ticket…The train won't leave until half an hour so I'd have to wait anyway…" she said as she entered the tower and tried to ignore the chill that went down her spin.

"Come on Misty, stop crying! He never loved you and you knew that already…" she said as she picked up her flashlight and turned it on "So, let's see what we have here…".

I hope you like this chap!

Thanks for all the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, just Jenny (Ash's girlfriend and Cole).  

This fic will have probably two or three more chapters and I'll try to upload them soon ok?

Please keep reviewing!


	7. Lost and alone

When your dreams come true

Chapter six: Lost and alone

Ash was at the reception room looking for Misty. He had something really important to tell her…

Flashback

Ash and Jenny had been talking about their past adventures, while she was thinking if she should tell him about Misty's feelings…

She brought him to the garden to talk to him.

"Yes, I'm going to help these two…" She thought smiling.

"Ash can I talk with you?" Jenny asked.

"Sure Jenny…" Ash said while looking for Misty

"Ash I would like you to pay attention…" Jenny said grinning.

"Oh, ok… Sorry…" he said blushing.

"Ash I think we should break up." Jenny said seriously.

"Yeah… What?!" he asked surprised.

"Ash let's face it: you never loved me and I don't love you anymore…" she said "I like you to be my friend…And I also want you to be happy…" 

"Jenny I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have give you hope… I still love someone… Someone that I love for 8 years…" he said sadly.

"I pretty sure that Misty loves you too Ash…" Jenny said giggling.

"What?" he asked ( he was starting to seem a bit repetitive…).

"Ash, Misty loves you but she doesn't have enough courage to tell you… So I decided to act like a cupid…" she said smiling.

"M-Misty l-loves me…?" Ash asked astonished.

"Yes Ash…" Jenny replied rolling her eyes "So, what are you doing about it? You know, she's not going to wait for you forever…" she said warningly.

"Right…" he said.

"Ash! Come on! You gotta talk to her!" She yelled

"But where is she?" he asked

"I think she's inside…But before you go, can I ask you one final favour?" she asked

"Sure Jenny, anything!" he said smiling

"Can I have one last kiss? Just to remember you…" she said

"Oh, ok…" and then they shared a quick kiss.

"Ok, now let's go find Misty!" Jenny said as they got up and left the garden.

Little they knew that just a few feet away Misty was watching them, with her heart broken.

End of Flashback

"Jenny, did you see Misty?" Ash asked when he saw her.

"No, not since I arrived here with her, at the beginning of the party." Jenny replied.

"I can't find her anywhere…Do you think that she left the party?" Ash asked concerned.

"Maybe, but I don't know…Let's just calm down… I'll ask my friends if they saw her…You know, she's the only red head at the party, it's difficult to miss her…" Jenny said grinning.

"Ok, I'll see I can find Brock, maybe he knows where she is…" Ash said and started looking for Brock.

As you all know, finding Brock it's just as easy as finding a bug pokemon in a forest… You just have to follow the girls…

"Brock do you know where's Misty?" Ash asked when he found him drooling over a girl.

"No, but she was acting strange last time I saw her…She came to me saying that she need to ask me something really important… Then all of a sudden she left me all by myself, saying that she would be back in a minute…That was last time I saw her… About one hour ago…" Brock said looking at his watch.

"That was strange…But did she tell where she was going?" Ash asked.

Before Brock had time to answer, Jenny arrived with a friend.

"Hey guys, this is Cole. He said that he saw Misty leaving the party thirty minutes ago." Jenny informed and then Cole said:

"Look, I danced with her a few times and she seemed ok…But when she left the party she was looking strange…It seemed that she was trying not to be seen…And, I'm not sure, but she looked like she had been crying…" Cole said.

Ash didn't has the time to be jealous.

"Crying? Maybe she wasn't feeling all right…We should check out…" he said as he left the room.

Brock and Jenny followed him to Misty's room. 

"Misty are you ok? Do you need any help?" Ash asked.

No one answered.

"Misty? Can I come in?" Ash asked starting to be worried.

Again, no one answered.

Ash pushed the door and it opened.

When they entered the room, they saw that it was empty.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

Jenny opened the closet.

"It's empty …" she said "I think she left the house."

"Left the house?" Ash repeated in shock "But why would Misty left the house?" he asked confused.

"I think that doesn't matter now Ash. We should start searching for her." Brock said seriously.

"Brock's right Ash." Jenny said concerned.

"Well, I don't think Misty's crazy enough to leave the town at night, all by herself, so she must be here in Ecruteak." Brock said wisely.

"Ok, so where are we going to search first?" Ash asked.

"I think we should check out for buildings that are still open now…" Jenny said "And the only ones that I can remember are the Pokemon center, the shopping mall and perhaps the gym.." she added.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Ash asked nervously and left the room, followed closely by Brock and Jenny.

"So this is the Tin Tower…" Misty said no longer sobbing "It's a bit creepy…" she said.

Misty was now walking towards an old door.

"Hum…I wish I wasn't alone… But I gotta stop thinking about Ash…And I guess this is a good way…" she said smiling bitterly.

She passed through the door and she saw a long, dark corridor.

"Just like the one in my dreams…" Misty said "After this I can't go back…" she added.

She was walking in a dark corridor, but now she wasn't giving up. She knew that she was going to find a door with a strange blue glow behind it…

And she found it soon.

"Ok, so what happens in my dream after I open the door…" Misty asked herself " Right, I would be submerged…" she said smiling weakly.

She observed the door. It wasn't closed and she couldn't see any water behind it…

"The room can't be filled with water…It's just impossible!" Misty said "I'm going in!" 

Misty entered the room. There wasn't anything in the room but a strange statue covered with dust (like the rest of the room…).The strange light was gone.

She pointed the flashlight to the statue, but she still didn't know what it represented.

When she touched it to clean the dust, the door closed and she heard the sound of the water.

"What?" she asked frightened when she saw the water filling the room.

Jenny, Brock and Ash were outside Jenny's house.

"I'll go to the shopping mall…" Jenny said.

"Ok, I'll go to the pokemon center…" Brock said.

"Then I'll go to the Gym." Ash completed.

"We'll meet here in half an hour" Jenny said.

"Ok, see you later…" Ash said and left to the gym.

"HELP!!! HELP!!!" Misty yelled.

She was alone in that stupid tower…No one would listen to her…She was going to die there…

"I can't die in here! HELP!!! SOMEONE!" Misty yelled again.

She was sinking in the water. In just a few seconds she was under the water, trying to swim to the surface.

When she reached it she took a large breath.

"Oh…Fortunately, the water stopped…" she said wearily.

"What?!" was the only word that she could say after that quick moment of relief…Before being pulled into the dark water…

She tried to swim up again but she couldn't…

She was just too tired…

She could see again the strange blue light…

But she soon started to close her eyes…She couldn't take it anymore… She just wanted to rest…

Half an hour later, Brock, Jenny and Ash meet at Jenny's front door.

"Nothing…" Brock said sadly.

"The same for me…" Jenny answered.

"I couldn't find her either…" Ash said in a tearful voice.

"Did she say anything to you Brock, the last you saw her? Something that can help us find her?" Ash asked hopefully.

"No, nothing…" Brock said, but keep reminding all the conversations they had lately…

"Ash, I remember something!" Brock said all of a sudden.

"What?" Ash asked nervously.

"She was really interested in visiting the Tin Tower…Maybe she's there…" he said in a low voice.

"It's low chance…" Jenny said "But I have another idea: maybe Misty went to the train station! We have one here in Ecruteak, she could catch a train back to Goldenrod… She couldn't go to Kanto from here…" she said looking at Ash and Brock.

"That's right !Let's go to the station!" Brock said excitedly.

"You two go to the station…I'm going to check that Ten Tower…" Ash said.

"It's Tin Tower Ash, and she not going to be there… It's too late to visit it, and besides it's dangerous out there, the tower is to old…" Jenny said.

"I'll go anyway…I have this feeling…I'll meet you here in one hour." Ash said.

"At least take your poke gear, we can phone you if we find her…" Brock said.

"Ok. See you later…" Ash said as he went into the house to pick his flashlight and his pokegear.

Misty was in the ground, all weat and shivering.

It was all too blurry but she could see the strange light…

She passed out and woke up a few minutes later. The light was still there, very close…

Misty raised her hand to touch the owner of that mysterious light…

It was so smooth… She still couldn't tell what kid of animal it was… But she liked to be near it… She felt protected and safe…

She was so tired that she just closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.

Ash was looking at the strange tower…

He had the feeling that Misty was there… And if she was, she could be in danger…

He entered the tower and hurried to the door.

He run through the dark corridor and opened the door quickly.

He saw a strange blue animal that was glowing…

It seemed a dog, but dogs don't glow right?

Then he saw her… It was Misty, lying in the ground…

Ash thought that the animal was trying to hurt her so he just walked in and run towards them.

"Let go of…" before he could finish the sentence the animal was gone.

"How can that be possible? It was just here a few seconds ago…" he thought to him self.

But that didn't matter now.

All that mattered was Misty…

He picked her carefully and tried to wake her up… But she seemed to be already awake…Although  a bit sleepy…

"Misty?" he asked but she passed out.

"I guess I should take her to the pokemon center… Nurse Joy will take care of her…" Ash said as he picked her up and started walking towards the door.

He was looking at her worried "I just hope she's all right… I don't know if I could live without her…" he said tears starting to fill his eyes.

When he was near the door, the strange dusty statue started to glow and the door closed abruptly.

"What?" Ash asked surprised.

The statue had returned back to normal but the door was still closed.

Ash put Misty in the ground slowly and covered her with his jacket. It was just then that he noticed that the floor was all weat . 

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked to himself.

He walked towards the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked or something…" he thought "An we're stuck here…" he said desperately .  

That's it!

Thank you for all the reviews!

I hope you like it! This one is really long… Comparing with the others…

Please keep reviewing!


	8. Misty's destiny

When your dreams come true

Chapter seven: Misty's destiny

Brock and Jenny were at Ecruteak Station, showing a picture of Misty to the clerk. 

"No, I'm sure this girl wasn't here…Nobody came here this night…" he said.

"Well, thanks anyway…" Brock said disappointed. 

"We better phone Ash and tell him that she's not here…" Jenny said.

"Ok…" Brock said, as he picked up his poke gear "No signal" he said worried.

"What? You mean we can't talk to Ash? And he's in Tin Tower, an old tower that can fall at anytime?" she squealed.

"We gotta go there!" Brock said concerned.

"I think we should call the police…" Jenny said.

"They won't help us…Let's go there and then we'll decide if we should call the police…" Brock said.

"Ok, but we better hurry…" Jenny said and they went to Tin tower.

"Misty, wake up! Please Misty, wake up!" Ash said desperately. 

"Hum…" Misty mumbled, starting to open her eyes.

"Misty, are you ok?" Ash asked worried.

"I guess so…" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened out here?" he asked, helping Misty sitting up.

"I…I…" Misty remembered now why she was in the tower…She had run away Jenny's house because she saw Ash kissing her…

"Well...?" Ash asked curiously.

"I don't wanna talk with you about this…" she said in a tearful voice. She then noticed that she was wearing his jacket.

"You can have your jacket back Ash…" she said and gave him his jacket.

"What? Misty you're all wet, you're shivering…Keep the jacket, you need it more than I do…" Ash said.

"I don't want anything from you, Ash Ketchum!" Misty said angrily.

"Misty, what's wrong with you?" he asked surprised.

"Nothing Ash, I just want to stay away from you…" she said in a weak voice.

"No, I'm not going to cry now…" Misty said to herself.

She tried to get up, but she was too weak and Ash had to grab her.

"Let go of me!" Misty yelled.

"Misty, why are you doing this?" Ash asked hurt.

"Now I'm the bad guy here?" she asked sarcastically.

She got up again and walked towards the door.

"It's locked…" Ash said.

Misty ignored him and tried to open the door. It was useless.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck here with him…" she said to herself.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened here?" Ash asked again.

"Please Ash, not now…" she said in an exasperated tone.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Brock were already at the tower, walking in the corridor that would lead them to the locked door…

"Do you know why this tower is famous?" Jenny asked Brock, to break the silence.

"I heard something about a legend…Three legendary pokemon…" Brock replied.

"That's right. People say that there used to be three legendary pokemon in this tower. These pokemon could run with an unbelievable speed… Just a few people saw them because if they sensed someone near by, they would run away…" Jenny said.

"That's interesting…" Brock said looking at Jenny.

"I heard that they look like dogs, and each pokemon is from a different type: electric, fire and water.

"Do you know their names?" Brock asked interested.

"Well, I think that the electric one is called Raikou, Entei is the fire type and Suicune…" 

"…is the water type." Brock completed.

"Yeah, that's it" Jenny said.

They didn't have time to talk about that anymore because they reached the locked door.

"Look they must have entered that room…They didn't have nowhere else to go…" Jenny said.

"But the door is locked…" Brock said.

"Ash, Misty, are you there?" Jenny asked.

Misty was walking in the strange room, thinking how they could get out of there and Ash was just looking at her…Thinking about what he did to make Misty so angry.

"Ash, Misty, are you there?" Misty heard from behind the door.

"Oh no, this is the last person I wanted to hear right now…I'm just so damn lucky…" she said bitterly.

"Misty who's calling us?" Ash was right behind her.

"It's your girlfriend, Jenny…" Misty said angrily.

"Jenny, we're here!" Ash yelled.

"I just hope that she get us out of here…" Misty whispered to herself "Because I'm tired of being here, near Ash and her…I just wanna go home…"

"Brock they're inside!" Jenny said.

"But we can't open the door…" Brock said

"Let's try to push it…If we push together maybe will be able to move it…" Jenny said.

"Ok, let's try…" Brock replied.

They started pushing the door and they were able to move it.

"Look, it's moving!" Jenny said excitedly.

"Finally we're getting out of here!" Misty said looking at Ash.

"Misty why are you acting like this?" Ash asked.

"Ash, the only thing that you should know is: I'm going back to Cerulean as soon as I get out of this tower!" Misty yelled.

Misty thought that it wasn't Ash's fault that he didn't love her, but she couldn't just smile at him, like she didn't see that kiss, the kiss that made her loose all of her hopes…again.

"Misty look at that strange statue!" Ash yelled all of a sudden.

It was glowing…And now she could see that the statue was that strange animal…The animal that save her…

"Oh no! The door his closing again!" Jenny yelled.

"We can't leave them there!" Brock said and he run through the door just before it was completely closed.

"Brock!" Jenny yelled, but it was too late. Brock was already stuck with Misty and Ash.

"What am I going to do?" Jenny asked frightened.

"Brock? Are you all right?" Misty asked worried when she saw Brock running through the door.

"Yeah, but I think that now we're all stuck in here…The door just closed all by itself!" Brock said.

"I think that had to do with this strange statue…" Ash said pointing at the statue.

Misty looked at the statue…It seemed that she already seen that animal…

"That seems one of the three legendary pokemon Jenny told me about…" Brock said while watching the statue.

"Three legendary pokmon…" Misty repeated "Raikou, Entei and Suicune…" Misty said in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah that's Misty, did you read that in a book?" Brock asked.

"Brock, I think Misty's not feeling right…" Ash said concerned.

"Misty…Misty, can you hear me…" Brock asked.

"I need to see Suicune… It's my destiny…" Misty said in the same strange tone.

"I found her lying in the ground…I don't know what happened because she refuses to tell me…" Ash told Brock.

Misty started walking towards an empty wall.

"What is she doing?" Brock asked Ash.

"I don't know… But we better follow her…" he replied.

Misty reached the wall and touched it with her hand. Suddenly the wall broke in two and Misty went through, passing to another room.

"Oh, my God? What's happening out here?" Brock asked frightened.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon." Ash said wearily.

Jenny had left the tower and was heading to the police station.

"When am I'm going to do? Tell the officers that my friends are stuck in a tower where you're not allowed to go? Well, I guess that's what I have to do…" she said as she run towards the police station.

Misty was walking in a old bridge that would take her to some sort of an altar.

Ash and Brock were following her, without saying a word.

The blue light appeared once again.

"Suicune, you're here…" Misty said smiling.

She finally understood why she had to go to Tin Tower.

It was her destiny to meet Suicune, the large glowing legendary pokemon.

"Misty, what  are you doing?" Ash asked worried "We better get out of here… That pokemon can attack you…" Ash said, although he was dazzled with the mysterious pokemon.

"No Ash, you don't understand…This is my destiny…Suicune and I must be together…" she said smiling.

Brock and Ash looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Ash asked desperately .  

I hope you liked it!

Thanks for all the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon… Just Cole and Jenny (Ash's ex- girlfriend J)

Keep reviewing please!


	9. The truth behind the dreams

When your drams come true

Chapter eight: The truth behind the dreams

"What we going to do Brock?" Ash asked desperately.

"I really don't know Ash…" Brock said frightened.

Misty was still looking strange, like she wasn't listening. Suicune, the legendary pokemon remained still, which was a bit awkward. 

"I think we should…" Brock started but interrupted by a sudden noise.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

The two of them looked towards Misty and they saw three shadows approaching. 

"What the…" Brock said when he saw who they were. 

Right in front of them were Giovanni and two other Team Rocket members, a woman and a man.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked angrily.

"Sweetie, you're the one that shouldn't be here…" the female Rocket member said "Ditto, return!" the woman added.

The Suicune that was right before Ash and Brock transformed into an Ditto and then returned to its pokeball.

"A Ditto?" Ash asked "So that wasn't a legendary pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"Bravo, this brat is really outstanding!" the male rocket member said sarcastically, clapping his hands.

"Who are you calling brat?" Ash said, starting to get nervous.

"Ash, calm down, they're armed…" Brock said in a low tone, as he noticed their guns.

"Let us introduce ourselves: I'm Cloe, and I'm one of the most powerful Team Rocket members…And this is…" she said pointing at the male rocket.

"Ken, and I'm also one of the most powerful Team Rocket members …" he said with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked the two rockets.

"Well, that's up to our boss to reveal…" Cloe said smiling deviously.

Giovanni approached and said:

"Well, if it isn't young Ash Ketchum…So you want to know our plan…I guess I can tell you, it's not like you're going to get away with your lives…" he added sarcastically.

Brock look at Ash and said nothing, but Ash knew what he was thinking "this time we're not getting away…".

"Well, our plan is to capture the legendary pokemon Suicune. And I guess that we can thank your little friend…What's her name?" he asked.

"Misty, sir." Ken replied.

"Yeah, that's it." Giovanni agreed.

"But how can Misty help you?" Ash asked.

Brock just looked at him, almost saying "Ash, I think you shouldn't be pushing your luck…".

"I guess that Cloe can explain that better than I can…" Giovanni said.

"Your little friend his the descendent of a woman named Alyna, that is said to be the only woman that saw Suicune…" Cloe informed.

Ash was still confused and Cloe noticed that, it was why she continued saying:

"Oh, how can someone be so dense…Honey, I'm a psychic, I'm able to know peoples' and pokemon thoughts. I sensed that Suicune saved Alyna because she was in danger. While she was visiting the Tin Tower, the wall of one of the rooms collapsed, and she would be buried under the rocks. Still, I was very intrigued because Suicune was said to be a pokemon that didn't trust people, so why did it saved this girl? I had to do little more research… " she said with an evil smile.

Ash and Brock just stood there listening…

"I found out that Suicune thought that humans didn't do anything of good…He thought that we all were selfish, greedy, dishonest…I can say proudly that I am…" she added sarcastically "But this Alyna was a kind and caring person that took care of all types of pokemon, although she preferred the water type…" Cloe said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I can explain the rest…" Ken said "Well, after I bit more "research" Cloe suggested that if we caught one of the descendents of this Alyna, we would have a better possibility to catch Suicune. So, we studied the four "Sensational Sisters" to see which one of them is more alike Alyna. That was how we found this Misty."

"But we had one more thing to do: we had to bring her to Ecruteak City.That's why I started to make her have this dreams that would eventually make her go to the Tin tower. We had to be careful and patient, but you helped us brat, with your invitation, and our "persuasion", Misty was already on her way to Ecruteak. So, all we had to do, was make sure she would come here alone. And she came, but you had to get in the way…" she said angrily.

"But why do you did all this work?" Ash asked.

"First, we had to be discreet because we didn't want the police to get in our way, second, Suicune is pokemon very hard to catch…He can run at unbelievable speeds…" Ken said.

"So why aren't you trying to catch Entei and Raikou too?" Brock finally spoke.

"Because we don't know if they exist, but if they do, they'll probably come to help their little friend Suicune, and then we can capture them…" Cloe said sarcastically.

Ash was looking at Misty. She still looked different.

"What happened to Misty?" Ash asked frightened.

"Oh, she's ok…For now. She was just hypnotised because she didn't know the way in…" Cloe said.

"Wait a minute, you're saying that all of this was your plan?" Brock asked.

"That's right, we're not like those pathetic losers you know…" Ken said smiling.

"We're the best of the best!" Cloe added proudly.

"I think that's enough for now…" Giovanni said "Let's carry on with the plan."

"Ok boss…" Cloe and Ken said.

"I guess we don't need you for now…" Cloe said and with her psychic powers she knock them against the wall.

"Well, now let's carry on with the plan…" Giovanni said.

"Excuse me, I need you to come with me to Tin Tower, with some other policemen…" Jenny said nervously.

"Can I ask why young lady?" the officer asked suspiciously.

"Well, my friends are kind of stuck there…" she said getting more and more nervous.

"Your friends are KIND OF STUCK THERE?" the officer asked getting angry.

"Yeah…It's like…You know… A friend of my boyfriend…Well, ex-boyfriend, came here to my birthday party, and all of a sudden we noticed that she wasn't there anymore and…" Jenny went on with the explanation.  

Meanwhile, in the Tin tower…

"Well, I guess that she doesn't need to be hypnotised anymore…" Cloe snapped her fingers and Misty went back to normal.

"What happened? Oh God, my head hurts…" Misty mumbled.

Ken grabbed her and tied her to a column.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!" Misty asked exasperated "Oh my God, you're from Team Rocket!" she said as she noticed their uniforms…And saw Giovanni.

"That's right, and you're going to help us catch Suicune, the legendary pokemon…" Ken said grining.

"What? How, I don't even know how he looks…" but then Misty remembered the strange glow and the statue at the other room.

"Did you saw him?" Misty asked unsure.

"No we haven't, but I'm sure that we will once this room starts to be filled up with water…" Cloe said smiling.

"Oh no, not again…" Misty moaned.

"What?" Ken asked

"Oh, nothing…" Misty said smiling weakly.

It was then she noticed Brock and Ash lying in the ground.

"What have you done with them?" Misty asked angrily.

"Calm down red, you're in the position to argue…" Ken said sarcastically.

"They just passed out, but I'm sure they will wake up when the water starts to fill the room…" Cloe said grinning.

"I'm sorry, but why would Suicune come to rescue ME?" Misty asked.

"I'm sorry but we're not going to tell the story again…You can ask your friends later…If you and them are still alive…" Cloe said still smiling.

"So that's what happened." Jenny completed "Now, can w go to Tin Tower?" she asked anxiously.

"That story seems to strange to be true… How come the door close itself?" the officer asked.

"I don't know! But my friends are in danger! We have to save them!" Jenny yelled.

"Oh, ok…I'll believe in you…But if you're lying you're gonna be in great troubles young lady!" the officer said warningly.

"Ok, ok! Can we go now?" Jenny asked.

"Wait a minute…You have to help me filling in some forms…" he said

Jenny sighed "I can't believe this is happening…".

Ash had already open his eyes and heard part of Misty's conversation with the rockets looked at Brock.

"Brock" he whispered "wake up!"

Brock opened his eyes and looked at Misty.

"Ash, look, Misty is tied to a column…She seems normal now…" Brock whispered.

Ash looked and saw her. Even then she was beautiful…

"Ash, do you have your pokemon?" Brock asked.

"I don't have pikachu, I left him at the pokemon center, but I brought my other pokemon when I went to pick up my pokegear…" Ash replied.

"I don't have mine…But I think Misty brought hers…We gotta do something Ash…" Brock said in a low voice.

"I agree, but we have to be careful…" Ash said looking at the rockets.

"I know…Did you hear what they're planning to do now?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I heard. They're planning to fill the room with water to see if Suicune will appear to save Misty…"

"They're mad…" Brock said.

"I know…I think they'll leave the room or something, because they can't be in danger like we are…" Ash said.

"Maybe Cloe will use her psychic powers to know when Suicune arrives…" Brock said.

"Do you think she can know what we're thinking now?" Ash asked nervously.

"I guess so, but now she's talking to Giovanni and I think that she'll pay attention to him…" Brock said, smiling weakly.

"Look they're leaving!" Ash said to Brock.

"Good luck Misty, I just hope our plan works, because if it doesn't, you and your friends will regret it more than us…" Giovanni said smiling.

"We'll see soon, when Suicune arrives…" Ken said as they left the room and closed the dusty door.

The water started filling the room.

"I just hope that Suicune will come and save us like he did earlier…" Misty said tearfully.

Brock and Ash got up.

"Misty, we're going to get out of here!" Ash said as he got up and took his pokeballs.

"Ash, Brock, are you ok?" Misty said, forgetting that she was mad with Ash.

"Yeah, we're fine…Just a few broken bones…" Brock said smiling as he picked up Misty pokeballs.

"What are you doing to save us?" Misty asked while Ash was releasing her. 

"Well…We don't know yet…" Ash said looking at Misty with a warm and reassuring smile "But I'm sure we'll gonna make it!" he added.

"Yeah, that's comforting…" Misty said sarcastically as she got up.

"So miss, what's your name again?" the officer asked.

"Jennifer Hampton…" Jenny said exasperated.

"Can you spell it?" the officer asked.

"Oh my God…" Jenny said and started spelling her name.

That's it!

I thought I couldn't right this chapter… I was having this block…

Well, I just hope you all like it!

Thanks for all the reviews!

I still don't know if my writing one or three chapters…But I'll probably write two.

Ash and Misty forever thanks for your reviews, your last one gave me the idea of Misty being hypnotised… ;)

Please keep reviewing!


	10. Misty's death ?

When your dreams come true

Chapter nine: Misty's death (?)

"So what are we going to do now?" Brock asked "Wait?"

"We'll wait until Team Rocket decides to come back and then we'll attack them with our pokemon!" Ash said excitedly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Ash…I saw their guns…" Misty said frightened.

"You don't have to be afraid Misty, I'm here to protect you!" Ash said proudly.

Misty and Brock looked at Ash in disbelief.

"Thanks for that guys, that's what I really need now…" Ash said angrily.

"I think that Giovanni really loose it this time… Do you really think that a legendary pokemon will come to rescue us?" Brock asked.

"To save Misty you mean… We'll be lucky if he decides to take us with them…" Ash said grinning.

"It wouldn't be the first time that we saw a legendary pokemon…" Misty said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but why would he come to save you Misty?" Ash asked smiling.

Misty looked at him hurt.

"And I was thinking that I shouldn't be angry with him, you know, he never gave me hope, he never told me that he loved me or something…And it wasn't his fault if he didn't love me…But no, Ash Ketchum is really the most insensitive guy I ever met…" Misty thought to herself and decide to ignore Ash.

Ash noticed that Misty didn't like what he said so he added: "Misty, I was only joking, you know what you mean to me…us…" Ash said quickly.

"I don't mean anything to you Ash Ketchum, and you don't mean anything to me!" Misty thought, but said nothing.

"Hey Misty, what happened in the other room, while you were all by yourself?" Brock asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Misty asked "Well, when I got into the room I saw that it was empty, you know, if we don't count the statue… Well, in my dreams, the room would be filled with water, and I would be pulled into the water and then some strange animal with a strange blue light surrounding it, would save me… Oh wait, you don't know about the dreams…" Misty suddenly said.

"Yeah, we know, it was all part of Team Rocket's plan, Cloe, the psychic rocket, made you have the dreams…" Brock informed.

"Oh, so that's why I've been having that dreams…" Misty thought "Anyway, after I touched the statue I activated some sort of switch and the room started filling with water…" Misty said.

"So that's why the ground was wet…" Ash said.

"When I was almost drowning, the strange pokemon saved me." Misty said.

"That pokemon wasn't the real Suicune… It was a Ditto…" Brock said "I think that they wanted to make you believe that it really existed…" Brock said.

"Why? They could just hypnotised her earlier…" Ash said.

"I read somewhere that you really have to believe in what they're making you see, when you're hypnotised…" Brock said.

"Or else, you would refuse to obey them…" Misty completed.

"That's right." Brock agreed. 

"Hey Brock, I think that each one of us should have three pokemon…" Ash said.

"Ok. Misty can I keep Poliwhirl?" Brock asked.

"Look guys, I don't think that's the right thing to do… They're dangerous, they're not like Jesse and James…" Misty said seriously.

"Misty I'm not gonna just stand here, waiting to die!" Ash said.

"I don't want to do that too Ash but we gotta be careful! We have to make a plan or something!" Misty said angrily.

"I think Misty's got a point Ash…" Brock said.

"Ok then, what's the plan?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Your age miss?" the officer asked.

"Eighteen…" Jenny replied.

"Eighteen…So you know that you can go to jail if you're not telling the truth…" the officer said.

"I could go to jail just because I wasn't telling the truth?" Jenny asked surprised.

"So you're confessing?" the officer asked angrily.

"No, I'm just asking…" Jenny said wearily.

"Don't you talk with me in that tone young lady!" the officer warned.

"I'm sorry…" Jenny apologized "You're almost finishing, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's just one more page…" the officer replied.

"I wish I was stuck with Ash, Brock and Misty… At least I would have more fun…" Jenny moaned.

Back in the tower, outside the room where Misty and the others were stuck.

"So Cloe, anything yet?" Giovanni asked.

"I can't sense Suicune, but I'm trying to hear the brats' conversation…" Cloe replied.

"So?" Ken asked.

"Ah, ah, ah! They're so pathetic!" Cloe said.

"Why? What are they saying?" Ken asked.

"They're planning to attack us with their weak pokemon…" Cloe said laughing.

"Well, after we caught Suicune we can take their pokemon too…And then kill them." Giovanni said grinning sinisterly. 

Inside the room…

"Hey Misty, do you think that your little friend is gonna take long?" Brock asked, the water already reaching his chin.

"My little friend?" Misty asked looking at Brock.

"Oh, that's right, you were hypnotised, you didn't hear the story…" Brock said.

"So, what's the story?" Misty asked.

"Basically, one of your ancestors, some Alyna, was saved by Suicune, because she was caring, etc…" Brock said.

"Yeah, that's true…Alyna was my grandmother…" Misty said.

"So the story is true?" Ash asked surprised.

"Yes Ash, the story is true…But we don't like to talk about it, we don't like to draw attentions…" Misty said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that about your sisters…" Ash said smiling.

"Oh Ash, just cut it out!" Misty said angrily.

"What now? What's your problem Misty?" Ash asked, also getting angry.

"I'm not having a argument now…" Misty said.

"That's a mature decision Misty…" Brock said relieved.

"Yeah, yeah… That's just a COWARD decision…" Ash replied.

"Who are you calling coward Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked angrily "At least I'm not dense or childish!" she yelled.

"Not now guys, we're almost drowning and you're arguing?" Brock asked exasperated.

"Shut up Brock!" the two yelled.

"Some things never change…" Brock sighed.

"So that friend of yours… What's her name?" the officer asked.

"She's not my friend… I mean, I think she is, but she's really a friend of my ex- boyfriend…" Jenny replied.

"Yes, that's indeed interesting… But what's her name?" the officer asked.

"Oh, it's Misty Waterflower…" Jenny said.

"And did she run away?" the officer asked.

"I don't know…" Jenny said "But if we went there to help them we would probably know that already…" she said between clenched teeth.

"What?" the officer looked at Jenny suspiciously.

"Nothing…" she replied.

"Brock, are you still there?" Ash asked.

"No Ash, I'm with Nurse Joy in a faraway island…" Brock said "Of course I'm here! Here could I be?!" Brock asked angrily.

"I was just checking if you weren't submerged…" Ash said.

"Oh, ok, sorry…" Brock said.

"Misty, are you ok?" Ash asked concerned.

No answer. 

"Misty?" Ash asked frightened.

The water almost covered their heads.

Ash tried to call Misty again: "Misty?"

"Brock, can you see her?" Ash asked.

"No, I can't Ash…Do you think that she's…" but Brock didn't end the sentence.

"I'm going after her…" Ash said.

"Wait Ash, look!" Brock yelled and pointed to the ceiling.

Some sort of passage opened and they saw a strange light… A strange blue light…

"Do you think it's…" Brock said.

"Suicune!" Ash said when the pokemon jumped into the water to save Misty.

Outside the room…

"Is there!" Cloe said.

"Then, go and complete the mission!" Giovanni said "I'll return to the Headquarters…" he added and then he opened a pokeball "Alakazam go!".

"I hope you don't fail…" he warned.

"No sir!" Cloe and Ken said.

"Alakazam teleport!" and he disappeared.

"Well, let's go!" Ken said he used a remote control to make the water disappear.

Misty was drowning…She couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't swim to the surface…She was just to tired…

Then she felt it…She felt that someone was trying to get her out of the water…She open her eyes and saw it: Suicune.

"Look, he's reaching the surface…" Brock said.

As soon as Suicune and Misty got to the surface, the water started to get lower and lower, till the room was back to normal.

"What the…" Ash said looking at Brock.

"We better check Misty" Brock said.

"Yeah, of course!" Ash said running towards Misty.

Before he could reach her, the door opened and Cloe and Ken entered.

"Hi! Did you miss us?" Cloe asked sarcastically.

Ash looked at Brock and he understood. They took the pokeballs and were ready to call the pokemons when…

"No, no, no…" Cloe said and grabbed the pokeballs with her psychic powers.

"What?" Ash asked surprised.

"And I'll need hers too…" she said and grabbed Misty's pokeballs.

"Sorry guys, but we already knew that you were going to attack us…" Ken said smiling.

Misty was opening her eyes. She saw Cloe and Ken taking their pokemons and she didn't know what to do.

"Now it's time to catch Suicune!" Cloe said looking at the legendary pokemon.

Ken took one pokeball and turned to face him.

"With this masterball you can't escape from us!" Ken said smiling.

Ash ran and stopped right in front of Suicune.

"If you want to catch him you have to face me!" Ash said bravely.

Misty looked at him frightened "Don't be stupid Ash Ketchum…" she thought looking at the rockets' guns.

 "Boy, you know that we don't have any problem with killing…" Ken said reaching is gun.

Misty got up and whispered to Ash "Ash don't be stupid…Jenny should be here any minute with the police…You don't have to take that risk…" She said worried.

Ash looked at her and smiled "They don't have the guts to do it Misty…" but then Misty saw Cloe reaching her gun and aiming Ash.

"Don't count on that sweetie…" she warned.

"No!" Misty pushed Ash.

BANG!

Misty was in the ground, her hands on her stomach.

"Misty!" Ash yelled.

What happened next was really fast. We could see Ken throwing the masterball but Suicune dodged it. He then attacked the rockets with an "ice beam" and the rockets were frozen.

Brock ran towards Ash and Misty and leaned near them.

"Misty let me see it…! Brock said as he removed her hands.

Misty was really pale. She had her eyes closed and she breathing weakly.

"We have to get her out of here, now!" Brock said tearfully.

Ash was in shock. Misty was shot because of his reckless behaviour. She could die because of him…She could die without knowing that he loved her, that he always had…

One tear slowly rolled down Ash's cheek.

Was this the end?

That's it!

I think that I'm going to write one last chapter…

Thanks for all the reviews!

I just hope you like my story…

Keep reviewing!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, of course! I just own Cloe, Jenny, Ken and Cole. 


	11. Love and Suicune save the day!

When your dreams come true

Chapter ten: Love (and Suicune) save the day!

"How can we get her out of here…?" Brock thought to himself.

"Ash, can you check the walls, see if there's any secret door or something?" Brock asked "Oh, but first check the door we came through and then the door that the rockets used…" Brock added "Unfortunately, I'm almost sure that the door that rockets used will only lead us to a staircase…" Brock thought but didn't say it because he could see that Ash was already desperate.

"Ash? Come on man, I need your help!" Brock said looking at Ash.

Ash was still looking at Misty. He couldn't believe what just happened… It was all his fault…

"It was my fault Brock, don't you understand?!" Ash said angry with himself.

"Stop it Ash!" Brock yelled "That's not going to help Misty! If you want to blame someone blame the rockets! They were the ones who shot Misty!" Brock said.

Ash looked Misty one more time.

"You're right Brock, now all I have to do is help Misty in every way I can!" Ash said and got up to do what Brock said earlier.

None of them noticed Suicune, the legendary pokemon. He was looking at Misty with a sad look…

"So, are you done with that?" Jenny asked angrily.

"You do want to be arrested, don't you?" the officer asked.

"No, what I DO want right now, is speak to your boss!" Jenny replied, sick of waiting.

"I am the boss…" the officer said.

Jenny was already seeing herself behind the bars, for the rest of hr life… Oh, ok, not that long, but at least for a couple of hours, before her parents paid the bail…Right, that would happen if this "officer" let her go… Anyway, she was almost saying "I'm sorry", AGAIN, when another officer, an older one, arrived.

"What's the problem Stevens?" the elder officer asked.

"Oh, nothing sir…" the annoying officer said.

"SIR? You mean that this is your boss?" Jenny asked angrily.

"Anything Ash?" Brock asked concerned, while covering Misty's wound with a bit of is sleeve.

"No…" Ash said desperately "What we going to do?" 

"I…I really don't know Ash…" Brock said looking down.

Misty came to her senses and looked at Brock.

"Come on Brock-o, I don't want to see you like that…" she said smiling weakly.

"Oh Misty, you're awake!" Brock said surprised, and then remember that he shouldn't bother her with his worries.

"I'm just tired of waiting…Jenny is a bit late…" he said forcing a smile.

"Yeah right…" Misty said in disbelief.

Ash run towards them and leaned down.

"You're going to be fine Misty, don't worry…" he said trying to smile but letting a tear slip.

"Well, the fact that you're crying isn't much of a comfort…" Misty said sarcastically, laughing weakly but stopping right away because of the pain.

"Oh Misty…You can't die, ok?" Ash said tearfully.

"I don't think that depends on me…" she replied, with a faint smile.

"You don't understand Misty…You can't die because…because…Because I love you since I first saw you!" Ash confessed.

"I might be dying Ash, but I don't need your pity, you don't have to lie to make me feel better…" Misty said, and now her heart hurt more than the wound in her stomach.

"What?"  Ash asked surprised.

But before he could tell her that he really mean it, she closed her eyes again, her face even paler…

"Misty? Misty wake up!" Ash yelled.

Brock just stood there crying.

"She's gone Ash…" he said sobbing.

"No, she can't be!!! She isn't, she's still breathing!" Ash said hopefully.

"But we can't do nothing for her…We don't know when we're getting out of here, and even if we left now, she wouldn't make it… She just lost too blood…" 

"You're lying! Misty, wake up! Wake up!" Ash yelled desperately.

Suicune approached slowly and looked at Misty.

Ash and Brock looked at him, not knowing what he was going to do…

"And I told him that my friends were stuck in Tin Tower, in danger, because everyone knows that the tower can collapse at anytime, and this…"Officer" asks me my age, my name, asks me if one of my friends has mental disturbs…" Jenny said angrily.

"You're right miss, we're sorry. May I come with you and two more officers to help your friends…?" the older officer asked and after getting the two other officers he left the police station with Jenny.

"What is he doing?" Brock asked sobbing.

"I don't know…" Ash replied worried.

Suicune approached Misty and then his glow went stronger. Before Ash or Brock could do something, the light covered Misty and after a few seconds it disappeared.

"What the…" Brock said.

"She's healed!" Ash said excitedly when Misty opened her eyes.

Suicune look at them and you could almost see him smiling… 

Ash and Brock went over to Misty and helped her sit down.

"Misty, are you ok?" Ash asked nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Misty said, looking at her blood stained clothes.

"I can't believe in this…The real Suicune cured you!" Brock said excitedly.

"Where is he?" Misty asked looking around.

"He's right here…" Brock said turning around and seeing… Nothing! 

"Where is he?" Brock asked surprised "I swear that he was right here just a few seconds ago…" he added confused.

"That doesn't matter now… What matters is that Misty's ok…" Ash said with a warm smile.

They were interrupted by a huge noise.

In the other room…

"I swear they were here when I left them…" Jenny said desperately. "Someone must really hate me…" Jenny thought, imagining herself behind the bars.

"Listen! I'm sure it's Jenny with the police! But they're in the wrong room…" Brock said laughing.

Ash, Misty and Brock started yelling, trying to be heard in the other room.

"Hey, they're yelling! They're in the next room!" Jenny said excitedly.

"Well, we have to knock the wall down…Because I can't see no door…" one of the officers said, looking confused.

"Hey guys, wait a minute, we're trying to knock down the wall…" Jenny informed.

"Ok, we can't go anywhere, so…" Ash said laughing.

A few minutes later…

"Oh, are you ok guys? How did you enter this room? Misty, why did you left the party? WHAT IS TEAM ROCKET DOING HERE?!" Jenny finally noticed the frozen bodies of the two rockets.

"Calm down Jenny, we're all right…" Ash answered Jenny.

"You have no idea what I've been through to get you out of here…" Jenny said sighing.

"I'm sure we can beat you…" Brock said smiling.

Ash, Brock, Jenny, Misty were outside the tower and the officers were taking care of Cloe and Ken…

"So you're saying that Team Rocket did all this to catch a legendary pokemon that probably doesn't exist?" Jenny asked laughing out loud.

Ash and Brock decided that they shouldn't tell Jenny about the "Misty incident"… They didn't want to draw attention to Suicune, they knew that people would try to catch him…Some mysteries should remain mysteries.

"Misty you're so quiet, what's wrong? You never told us why you left the party…" Jenny said concerned.

Misty looked at her angry.

"Oh, I'm just fine, and I left your party because… I wasn't feeling to well…" Misty lied.

"But you could tell us… We were worried to death when we saw that you disappeared!" Jenny said honestly.

"Oh you were? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…" she said sarcastically "Well, I have a train to catch, I'm going back to Cerulean tonight." Misty said.

"Tonight? But it's so late Misty, you can sleep in my house tonight and we'll take you to the station tomorrow!" Jenny said.

"No thanks, I'm going tonight…" Misty replied "I can't bear to be here one more minute…" she thought sadly.

"I'll take you to the station…" Ash said.

"I don't need you to do that Ash." Misty said coldly.

"But I want to…" Ash said and grabbed her arm gently "See you later guys!" he said and winked (while Misty wasn't looking).

"Misty's acting strange…" Jenny said " Did I do something wrong?" 

"Well, Misty can e hypnotised or just jealous…" Brock said laughing out loud.

"You already knew that she loved Ash?" Jenny asked.

"Who didn't?" he replied smiling.

"Ash…" she said grining.

"Yeah, but Ash is a special case…" Brock said " Look Jenny, what you did to help Ash and Misty was really nice…" Brock said honestly.

"Thanks, I'm a nice person… Or I usually am, when I'm not around stupid officers…" she added sarcastically.

"Yeah, what took you so long to get here?" Brock asked.

"You don't wanna know…" Jenny said sighing.

"Hey Misty, do you remember what I told you when we were at the tower?" Ash asked nervously.

"Oh Ash, you said so many things…" Misty said in an exasperated tone, but she knew what he was talking about.

"You know, about loving you…" he said shyly.

Misty felt like she was dying. "Now he's gonna tell me that he just said that because he didn't want me to die, he wanted me to hold on to something…" she thought bitterly.

"Look Ash, I know that you love Jenny and I know that you just said that because you didn't want me to give up…" Misty said trying to hold the tears.

"That's the thing Misty…" he started to say and Misty felt the tears rolling down her cheek, so she lowered her head " me and Jenny, we broke up. And we broke up because she understood that she didn't love, she just like me as a friend…" 

"And you have your heart broken because you love her…" Misty said in a muffled voice "Oh! You're going to tell me that we can pretend that we're dating to make Jenny jealous?!" Misty suddenly looked at Ash, straight in the eyes.

"No Misty! No, God no!" Ash said shocked "I don't love her, I never loved her like a girlfriend! But when she asked me if a loved her… I was so lonely and confused… I thought that I loved her… But no, when I saw you again I understood that I love YOU, I always loved you!" Ash said, wiping Misty's tears away.

Misty looked at him in disbelief.

"So can you explain me why you told me that I was your best friend when I told you that I loved you?" Misty asked with a still muffled voice.

"You really mean that? When you told that I thought that you were telling that as a friend… I was going to tell you that I loved you, but I was just to afraid… I didn't you to leave me so I preferred to have you as a friend than not having you at all." Ash said with a warm smile.

"You…You really mean that?" Misty asked.

"Of course you silly!" Ash said and hugged her.

"Oh, how I wished for this day…" Misty thought, thanking God.

Ash broke apart and got on his knees.

"Misty Waterflower, I love you with all my heart… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a gigantic smile on his face (I guess we can say a dumb smile…).

Misty pushed him up and gave him a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Ash asked.

"Is that a yes?" 

"It's a maybe… You have to kiss me a few more times to make me say yes…" she said with a devilish smile.

"I don't mind doing that… Just don't change your mind too quickly, ok?" Ash asked with the same devilish smile Misty had.

"You know I'm a tough girl…" Misty smiled and they kissed…over and over again.

From the Tin Tower, Suicune was observing the couple.

Misty looked at the tower and said to herself "Thank you Suicune, I'll never forget you!".

Jenny and Brock were near the police station, walking towards Jenny's house.

"That place brings back bad memories…" Jenny grinned.

"Hey, I think that they're calling us…" Brock said pointing to the entrance where someone was waving at them.

"Well, if we have to go, we have to go…" Jenny sighed.

A few moments later…

"Sorry to disturb you, but I need to make a report…" officer Stevens (the annoying officer) said.

"Well, I guess that Brock here can help you…" Jenny turned to face Brock but he wasn't there.

"What? BROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jenny said when she saw him running away from the police station.

"Well miss, I guess that you have to stay with me for a little while…" the officer said.

"If I kill him right now I can say that it was in self defence… He is threatening my mental health…" Jenny thought.

"Sorry, can strangling be considered a crime?" Jenny said between clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked.

"I said that it would be a pleasure to help you…" Jenny replied thinking of what she was going to do when she caught Brock.

The End

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, just Jenny, Cloe, Cole and Ken.

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

I hope you liked my first fanfic.

Please keep reviewing!!!


End file.
